


Rumour, Rumour 流言,流言

by Chrisw1933



Category: DCU
Genre: Bat Family, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisw1933/pseuds/Chrisw1933
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果有件事是能让整个哥谭意见一致的话,那就是夜翼和红头罩绝对没可能会谈恋爱.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumour, Rumour 流言,流言

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rumour, Rumour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978617) by [Driverpicksthemooseic (Ratkinzluver33)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratkinzluver33/pseuds/Driverpicksthemooseic). 



 

他在凌晨五点时接到了一个电话。这把他从美梦中吵醒了。

“呃呃呃,喂?”还没完全清醒的他一边抱怨着一边接起电话，还完全懒得查看来电提醒。

“杰，我是迪克。有新消息。”

杰眨眨眼，所有关于这个滑稽的清晨时光和奇妙美梦的念头极快的消逝。新消息从来不是意味着“你真该看看达米安今天被胖揍的样子！”或者“提姆又一口吞下了一整个甜甜圈！”新消息指的总是有人搞砸了什么事。而那时杰从来不会喜欢这种消息。

“哪种新消息？”他模棱两可地问。他握紧手机，手指抚过因多年巡逻而碰坏的裂痕。这个手机从他戴上面具和穿上并不必须的贴身制服时就有了，而他从未想过换一个。如果他现在再那么不小心用它，那他就必须换了。

“没人死了或者其他的什么，”迪克回答。这让人不怎么舒服。“这只是有点尴尬。”

杰打起精神。他和迪克对于尴尬有着不同的界定。迪克觉得没什么关系的事，杰则通常不会就轻易放过。他得细心维护自己的尊严。

“哪种尴尬？”杰厉声说。

“坏的那种。”迪克顿住。

“要说就快点说，我他妈的还有事要干。”

他从电话里能听见迪克吸气的声音，并试图拼命回想起在那些他仍然穿着绿色鳞片短裤的日子里，布鲁斯教过他的冥想技巧。

“现在在哥谭的秘密组织里流传着这样的一个谣言，”迪克开始说。他听起来很严肃拘谨，像是他在拼命克制自己发出神经质的笑声。杰有点退缩。

“嗯？”

“他们说夜翼和红头罩在……”迪克的声音慢慢变弱。看起来要让他吐出那个词确实非常痛苦。那个能让杰在一分钟内猜想上千次可能性的句尾词。

他的手指按进床垫，一股不祥的预感笼罩着他。夜翼和红头罩……怎么了？死了？是同一个人？情敌？外星人？一辈子的好朋友？

“在约会。”迪克以此结束。

杰挂掉了电话。

 

——————————————————————————————

 

一个半小时后，他已经坐在了迪克公寓的桌子上——仅靠剩下的桌腿支撑，摇摇晃晃的——有节奏地用头撞击桌面，制造出那种听起来就很痛的声音。

“我曾有过他妈的威严，迪克。”他咬牙切齿地说。“没人敢冒犯红头罩。而现在呢？我成了某种假正经的童子军婊子*！”

*I'm some goody-two-shoes boyscout's bitch.

迪克失望地看着他。“别想的那么荒唐。那些小混混还是会只因为你的一眼而吓尿湿裤子，就算他们觉得你和我在一起。而且，我觉得我们能利用这以成为我们的优势。”

“如何？”杰发出一声冗长夸张的叹息声。

“好吧，如果他们之前害怕我们，那现在他们绝对会变得更恐惧。如果他们惹到了我们中的任何一个，那意味着他同时惹怒了我们两人。”迪克说，这稍微让人安心了一些。“这会像一个联盟，只不过更加严密且无懈可击。”

杰抬眼看了看迪克。他因不安而把自己的脸埋进抱枕里，思考着。

“成交。但如果这适得其反了，迪克...”

“好的好的，相信我，这会起效的。”

——————————————————————————————

他巡视四周，以保证夜翼安静优雅着陆在他身边时一切安全。他点头。

“Hood，”迪克深情地向他致意。杰被他声音里饱含的热情而惊呆了那么一刹那，然后想起了缘由。迪克曾经一直犹豫于对他表现出喜爱，现在他有了个借口可以这么做。杰觉得这完全没问题。

“Wing” 他以自己独特的方式热情回应道。当他意识到自己并不是在假装时他突然想要给自己一拳。

他做了个相当，相当糟糕的决定。一个他明知没退路的决定。

迪克走过来站在他身边，非常轻地倚靠在他肩头。杰可以知道他正在利用这个有利地形，目光扫过闪烁着灯光的城市。他一瞬间觉得自己像个不眠的守护者，而非威胁。是迪克让这个念头浮现出来的。

“有什么活动吗？”年长的那一位询问。他的声音很正式，但他很放松，杰只在他和家人们在一起时才见过他这样子。他压制住那骄傲与幸福的感觉。现在绝对不是愚蠢的多愁善感时间。

“没什么重要的。就是几个愚蠢的小子觉得他们能从我管理的毒品贩子那儿搞到货。”

迪克轻叹。“很和平，不是么？你不要担心这会成功，至少在这个城市不会。”

“她总是充满惊喜。”杰森说，事实如此。他，不管怎样，都不该喜爱这个城市；但他确实这么做了。这样反常的事经常发生在他身上。

“哥谭也许是个破地方，”杰继续，“但她是我们的破地方。”

迪克大笑起来，温暖快乐并且真实。这很难得，能听见迪克的笑声环绕着他。他几乎要觉得荣幸了，但那是荒谬的。

 

“是的，她是。”迪克赞同，用手轻轻拍打杰的肩膀，像是在鼓掌。

他做手势示意杰跟着他，然后他们一同跃入了夜色当中。

——————————————————————————————

他们连续几个晚上都在一个极寻常的楼顶休息，直到他们发现几个街区外的一帮混混。

杰在迪克见不到的头罩下扬起一边眉毛，然后把刚刚点燃的香烟扔开。好奇心作祟，不然他真的想去休息。

通过布鲁斯的有用的小道具，他能完美地监听低处的暴徒们含糊不清的对话。他假定迪克也能做到，这从他试图掩饰傻笑的样子就能猜到。

“有没听到那个传言？”一个低语声幽幽说道。杰可以想象到他因为要说秘密所以身子前倾的模样。呃，这可真是复杂。

“没，什么传言？”

 

“关于夜翼和红头罩的？”另一个提问者。

“对，就是那个。”第一个混混说。“很明显，他们关系稳定下来了，知道我在说什么么。”

“啥？说真的？”

“就知道他们是一帮基佬，全都是。”一个愤怒的声音插进了对话。

其他人立即发出嘘声，好让他安静下来。

“闭上你的臭嘴，米奇，除非你想被揍成几块。”

“如果你说的被红头罩听到了，他只会发出一声他妈的冷笑而已，蠢货。别把自己想的太重要了。”这伙人的头头谩骂道。声音里有一丝无法掩饰的恐惧。

杰将目光转到迪克身上，看到他举起一只手，做出等待着碰拳的样子。

“告诉过你这有效。”迪克自鸣得意地说。那个混蛋。

“好吧，好吧。来一场狂欢吧，马戏团男孩。”

——————————————————————————————

当他们俩享受星巴克的时候，手机突然同时响起。是一条来自达米安的短信。

如果无论你们这两个蠢货中哪一个搞糟了你们之间的关系，我都不会乐意的。哦，还有父亲要我转告他的问候，以及叫你们俩做好保护措施。我觉得我要疯了。

另一条消息接踵而至。

 

德雷克说“这只是时间问题。”

 

*about damn time.

 

所以说，蝙蝠家族的成员们真的认为他们在约会。杰惊讶于他们竟然不感到惊讶。

 

迪克爆发出大笑，吓到了对面桌的客人。他们都开始大笑直到笑出了泪花。他们的兄弟中没一个人去改正家族里错误的假定。

 

——————————————————————————————

过了好几个月，他们仍然没有坦白。每一个哥谭人都认为他和迪克在一起了，而杰出奇的对现状表示满意。

迪克并排着他坐在长沙发上，看起来在思考着什么。

“我觉得我们可以试着加大赌注。”迪克说

杰向他投过一个困惑的目光，然后继续看他的动画。“呃呃呃呃？”他喃喃说道。

“秀恩爱*。我们需要秀恩爱。自然而然地秀恩爱。像提姆和康那样。”

*PDA

“那该怎么做？”杰轻哼一声。“你想要试着在我的头罩上留点标记？”

他装出这个提议并没有引起他的兴趣的样子。反正迪克不知道也不会怎么样。

“我们甚至还没牵过手，杰。”迪克提醒。“他们大概觉得到现在为止我们已经要把对方的脑子都干出来了。”

他努力克制住自己脸红。这太糟糕了。他本以为自从十五岁时布鲁斯试图和他进行那些关于小鸟和蜜蜂的谈话*之后他就再也不会脸红了。他把这辈子的份都脸红完了。本该如此。真是尴尬到了极点。他完了。

*birds and the bees talk 就是性教育

“我牵过你的手，”杰说。“我们无时无刻不都牵着手吗！”

“试图不让对方掉下楼而抓住手不算在内。”迪克说。“你小时候拽着我进电子游戏商店也不算。提姆把我们的手‘不小心’粘在一起只因为‘康说他不敢’的那次更不算。”

“我们肯定还在其他什么时候牵过手。”杰辩解道。“比如说...”他停住了。“操。”

赢了这场辩论，迪克看起来挺满意的。

“你知道什么？好的！你想要牵个手？我会做给你看的，混蛋。”

他抓住了迪克的手，十指相扣。

“这真蠢。”过了一会儿，杰说。

迪克只是傻笑。

“你个狡猾的混蛋。”他吸了口气。“你是故意的，不是吗？”

“也许吧。”迪克承认。不过，杰并没有放开他的手。

——————————————————————————————

杰采纳了迪克关于秀恩爱的建议。他们总黏在一起，很大程度上让他们的敌人觉得过于不舒服以至于没法攻击他们。杰觉得这太他妈滑稽了。斯雷德·去他妈的·威尔逊的表情真是无价之宝。哈莉对他们大呼可爱也让这很是值得。甚至达米安也定期发短信给他们，总带来着些新奇的玩笑话（“你们有没有以爱称相称？”“如果杰森坚持由他下厨，我一点都不会惊讶。”“你们要选格雷森-陶德还是陶德-格雷森？”“杰森·格雷森比较押韵！”）

“我们上了哥谭公报，”迪克说。“他们称我们是同志维权的胜利，还说哥谭的地下组织‘对此意外的认同’。”

杰啜了一口他的热巧克力（他绝对不会承认他喝这东西）。

“看看我们吧，迪基。前卫思想的捍卫者，就写在这儿。”

“我不知道你是怎么想的，但我真的有那么点自豪，”迪克回应。

“没错。我也觉得。”

——————————————————————————————

后来的一天，当他们真的滚到了床上，一起看着狗屎的电视节目时，杰得出一个结论。

“我们现在不再是假装了，是吗？”他问

“花了这么长时间，你终于明白了。”迪克继续笑。

杰踢了下他的小腿。然后他吻了他。

——————————————————————————————

达米安之后发来一条短信

我真切的为在你房间安装摄像头道歉。我需要些大脑漂白剂。顺便一提，你们决定好了吗？我仍然认为你们应该选杰森·格雷森。

 

——————————————FIN——————————————

 


End file.
